The Eight Have Awakened
by AuroraStarBlack
Summary: Eight young adults have been brought before the Mistress. A task has been given, help has been offered. Will the eight accept the task? More important: is this real, or is this inside their heads?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so I was watching a movie **_**the legend of the guardians **_**and after watching this movie I got this idea in my head. 'Till the time I had to go to bed, I had it completely written in my head, so here it is. It's now one o'clock in the morning for me, I wonder how long it will take me to write it.**

**I don't own anything!**

**The Eight Have Awakened**

A flash of bright white light brightened the small cave. Eight bodies were found unconscious on the ground. Several torches lighted up the walls of the cave. The rest was still darkness. One body on the ground begins the stir. A silent groan was heard, as the small cave echoed it across the room.

"My head," said the person who was awake. If you look closer, you could see that is was a girl. She was clutching her head as it was bothering her.

The girl looked around with bright, dark green eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked no one in particular.

She noticed the other bodies on the ground and went to the one that lay closest to her. She began the shake the body. You can see the outlines of a male. The male began the stir. He clutches his head in a similar way as the girl. He looked up in the green eyes of the girl. Then his blue eyes traveled to the others.

"Help me wake them up," she said. The male nodded and together they woke the rest. All of them were suffering from a headache, but has they were getting used to the darkness around them, the pain was slowly dying.

"Where are we?" the boy with the blue eyes asked.

"I have no idea," a girl with brown eyes said.

"And here I thought you knew everything," a boy with grey eyes said with a sneer.

"Shut up!" a boy with light green eyes said.

"We're in a cave," a girl with blue eyes said.

"How did we get here?" a boy with brown eyes asked.

"I have no idea. One minute I was in my room reading and the next I wake up here," a girl with chocolate brown eyes said.

"The question is, how do we get out of here?" the boy with the green eyes said.

"Your only way out of here, is meeting me!" a new voice said. It sounded a lot like a woman.

"Who said that?" the girl with brown eyes asked.

Suddenly people began to emerge from the shadows. They were all dressed in white cloaks that hid their faces. They surrounded the eight. The eight went to stand closer to each other, desperately searching for something in their pockets but they were unsuccessful. Whatever they were looking for wasn't there.

"Don't be afraid. They are not going to harm you, nor will I," the voice said again. "Please follow them, as they will lead to you to me. I warmly welcome you to my home!"

"You call this a home?" the boy with the grey eyes said with disgust clearly in his voice.

"Things aren't always as they seem, Draco Malfoy" the voice said.

"How do you know my name?" Draco demanded.

"I know many things, but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss this. Please follow my man as they will lead you to me and all will be clear."

"Why should we trust you?" the girl with the brown eyes asked.

"Because I am your only way out, Hermione Granger," the voice said.

"I guess we have no choice. I for one like to get out of here, so I suggest we do as she said, however she is," the girl with the chocolate brown eyes said.

"A wise decision, Ginny Weasley. Please come" the voice said.

As one the white cloaked men started to move. Wherever they went, the room was filled with light. The eight started to follow them. Due the light, they could know see a small doorway in one off the walls of the cave. They walked in silence for a small amount of time before the men in front of them stopped. They ones again became one with the shadows.

"Now that is weird," the boy with the blue eyes said.

"You haven't seen all of what they can do, Ron Weasley. Now if you would be so kind to open the door," the voice said.

"What door?" Ron asked, and while he asked the question a door appeared in front of him.

"Oh, that door," he said sheepishly. He opened the door and they went inside. The eight found themselves in a room with no windows. Four loveseats were standing around a table with one fauteuil in between. The room was decorated with paintings. Drapes of the purest white were hanging from the sealing.

"This place is beautiful," the girl with the blue eyes said.

"Thank you, Luna Lovegood," the voice said from behind them.

The eight all turned around and saw the woman that was standing before them. She had piercing violet eyes. Long white hair that flowed to the ground in waves. A dress of the purest with was hugging her slim body. She was barefoot. The eight considered her one off the most beautiful woman they have ever seen.

"I you don't mind me asking, what is your name? It seems that you know all our names," the boy with the green eyes asked.

"I don't mind at all, Harry Potter. My name is Arya; it is my pleasure to finally meet you." Arya said.

"To finally meet us?" the boy with the brown eyes asked.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom. Your arrival here has been foretold many years ago. It is my pleasure to be the one to speak to you all." Arya said.

"Has been foretold? What are you saying, that this was distend?" the girl with the green eyes said.

"Yes, Aurora Black, The Great Council has made it known to all that one day eight young adults will arrive in a great white light. I would never have hoped that it would be before me, yet here you are. Clearly Fate decided that I was the best to give you the knowledge to everything you need to know. I will do my best to complete this task, and then I will be one my way to join The Great Council." Arya said. "Please, sit down. The talking will go more easily this way."

Arya made way to sit in the fauteuil. The other had to sit on the loveseat. Aurora and Harry sat together on the loveseat at the right side of Arya. Hermione and Ron sat together next to them. Neville and Ginny sat next to them and finally Draco and Luna sat on the loveseat that stood at the left side of Arya.

"It is with great pleasure to see all this strong young adults before me," Arya said smiling.

"Eum, excuse me, Arya, but could you tell us little more? I think I speak for everybody here to say that we are still confused on what's going on here," Hermione said.

"Certainly, Hermione. The Great Council has many powers, as they are the rulers of the Galaxy. In The Great Council you will find four beings who are far more powerful then you can imagine. You find to one you call God, he looks after everyone on earth and other planets and Galaxies to see if everything goes well. Also the one you call Satan, he takes control of the bad that is going on. He doesn't create evil, he monitors it and tries to stop it. The third member is Fate. She controls everybody's fate. As I said before, she has decided that is was my fate to tell you everything you need to know, as it is your fate to stand together and fight. The last one is Destiny. Where Fate is set in stone, Destiny creates a few paths for you to follow to get to that Fate. Together they have seen that on earth eight young adults will change the future for the better. One day they will come before one of then Mistresses of the Great Council who will help them on their adventure. As you are here before me, I say that Fate decided that I was the best choice. When I complete my task, I will be considered one of the wise and I will join the Great Council." Arya smiled as she was finished with her tale.

"Who are the other nine Mistresses?" Luna asked.

"They are my sisters. The Mistresses can only come from the same mother and they have to be sisters. I'm the youngest, so I didn't really believe I would be the one. The eldest is named Ariandna, and then we have Amara, Alana, Alena, Asmara, Adina, Asora, Azerina and Arileya. I think our mother liked names that begins with an A and ends with an A. I have three brothers; they are called Azelon, Aron and Araton.

"What is our task and why do we have to do it? I have enough on my plate!" Harry said.

"Your task is what you are burdened with, Harry. Too long has Tom Riddle did has he wished. No matter what The Great Council did, it didn't work. They lost control over him and they are bound to the oath we all swore. We would never interfere with something that is happening on a planet if it means that we have to go there ourselves. We can't go because we can't set foot on a planet. We would turn into mortals and lose any power we have. You eight were chosen because you are the strongest among your kind. You are going to bring the downfall of Tom Riddle. It has been seen and it has been written. There is no way to escape your Fate." Arya said.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Neville asked.

"He prefers a new name new name, Voldemort," Harry said.

"You want us the fight The Dark Lord? Are you mad? We can't do that, were not old enough for that! We are not powerful enough" Draco said.

"Don't worry, I told you I was going to help you," Arya said.

"I'm in, he's not very nice to people and I hate people who aren't very nice!" Luna said.

"As it was my burden already, I think this way is better. More power and more heads to think. I'm in too!" Harry said.

Aurora, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with shock on their faces.

"Who are you and what have you've done with Harry? Are you really going to let others help?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "I have been thinking after the dead of Sirius. I can't do this alone any more, I can admit it now."

Aurora hugged Harry close and gives him a kiss on the mouth.

"I'm in too. The bastard is the reason why both my parents are dead and why Harry is an orphan. I want to kill the bastard!" Aurora said.

"I'm in too, he killed too many muggles already and I can't stand it any longer!" Hermione said.

"I'm in too. Just to keep you guys save!" Ron said smiling at Harry, Aurora and Hermione.

"Well somebody has to look after my brother, so I'm in too!" Ginny said.

"He's the reason why my parents don't recognize me anymore. I guess I'm in too!" Neville said.

"Count me in too!" Draco said.

The others turned to him.

"What? I have my own reasons for killing the bastard. I don't agree with everything he does!" Draco said.

"Excellent, although you didn't really had a choice in the matter, it warms my heart that you are willingly committing yourselves to your Fate. As promised I will help you. I will give you each three gifts. They will help you."

"I am aware that you have houses at your school and they are there because of the Four Founders. The first ones with power greater than Merlin. I will give you gifts of the four to you. As I said there are four Founders and there are eight of you. This means that the Founders each have two descendants. Yes you are all related to one of the Founders. Does anyone have an idea to whom he belongs?" Arya asked.

"Obviously, I'm a descendant of Slytherin," Draco said.

"You are correct, Draco. Anyone else?" Arya said.

"I'm from Ravenclaw," Luna said.

"Yes, very good Luna!"Arya said.

"I'm from Slytherin, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"In fact you are not, Harry. You are a descendant of Gryffindor. I believe you once fought with the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, I did. Only a true Gryffindor could draw the sword," Harry said.

"Correct, only a true descendant of Gryffindor could handle the sword."

"Then I'm the other descendant of Slyhterin," Aurora said, "It can't be anyone else."

"I'm from Ravenclaw, seeing as I love information and everything," Hermione said.

"Neville, you are a descendant of Gryffindor. You showed great braveness, not only to your enemies but also to you friends. And that leaves brother and sister as the descendants of Hufflepuff. You two are the most loyal persons I have ever seen," Arya said.

Ginny and Ron looked pleased with this information. Neville turned red from the praise he got.

"If you would be so kind to sit together, it would handing out the gifts that go with this status more easily. To the wise girls of Ravenclaw, I present two necklaces." Arya said.

Two necklaces appeared around the necks of Hermione and Luna. A blue stone with and R on it shined brightly. The two girls gasped in wonder.

"To the Loyal brother and sister of Huffllepuff, I present the earrings," Arya said.

Ginny got golden earrings with an H on it, Ron got one in his right ear. Ginny looked pleased, Ron not so much.

"To the Brave Man of Gryffindor, I present the bracelets," Arya said.

Neville got a wide band around his left wrist; Harry got one on his right wrist. Both had an R on it. The boys looked amazed.

"To the Cunning Cousins of Slytherin, I present the rings," Arya said.

A silver ring appeared on the left hand of Draco; Aurora has hers on the right hand. Both had an S on it.

"It's beautiful," said Aurora.

"These jewelry will help you communicated with each other if you are away from each other. You press it, think to name of whom you wish to speak to and the conversation will be held in your head, as you only have to thinks to each other. Nobody can hear you. They also prevent attacks on the mind. This was my first gift," Arya said.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"For my second gift, I will give you all a special power with matching tattoos." Arya said grinning.

"Tattoos? OH no, mums going to kill us!" Ron said.

"Don't worry; they will only be visible to ones you want. Of course, you will be able to see them."

"I always wanted a tattoo, but I was too young. Now I will get one without even asking for it, nice!" Aurora said.

"Luna, you get the element Air. Your symbol will be wings on your back. If you concentrate and practice enough, you will be able to grow these wings and fly," Arya said.

A light came from the back of Luna. The others could see wings in the light.

"Hermione, you get the element Water. Your symbol will be waves on the lower part of your back. If you concentrate and practice enough, you will be able to turn into a mermaid, but you have to be in water for that."

A light came from the lower back of Hermione and the others could see the waves.

"Ginny, you get the element Fire. Your symbol will be a flame behind your left ear."

A light came from behind the left ear of Ginny and I showed dancing flames.

"Ron, you get the mind of a strategist. This will help you plan battles and see solutions no one else will see. Your symbol is the rook of a chess game and it will behind your right ear."

A light came from behind the right ear of Ron and you could see the form of a rook.

"Neville, you get the element Earth. Your symbol will be a Devils Snare curled around your left arm."

A light came from Neville's left arm and it took the form of Devils Snare.

"Harry, you get the power of Lightning. Your symbol will be a Lightning bold on your right arm."

A light came from Harry's right arm and it took the form of a Lightning Bold.

"Draco, you get the power of Mind control. You will be able to let everybody do as you wish; you can persuade anybody just by looking them in the eye. Your symbol is this special eye on your left shoulderblade."

A light came from Draco's left shoulderblade and it took the form of a special eye.

"And finally, Aurora, you get the power of life. You won't be able to bring back people from the death or kill people by snapping your fingers. You will be able to heal any injury, even if it's life threatening. Your symbol will be a heart on your right shoulderblade."

A light came from Aurora's right shoulderblade and it took the form of a heart.

"This was my second gift," Arya said.

"These are amazing, thank you Arya," Hermione said.

"As my third gift, I will give you all the power to transform into an animal."

"Really? I always wanted this!" Harry said beaming.

"Luna, you will be a Falcon."

A picture of a brown Falcon with blue eyes appeared above Luna.

"Hermione, you will be an Owl."

A picture of a white Owl with brown eyes appeared above Hermione.

"Ginny, you will be a Fox."

A picture of a red Fox with chocolate eyes appeared above Ginny.

"Ron, you will be a Dog."

A picture of a light brown Dog with blue eyes appeared above Ron.

"Neville, you will be a Bear."

A picture of a brown Bear with brown eyes appeared above Neville.

"Harry, you will be a Lion."

A picture of a brown with golden manes Lion with green eyes appeared above Harry.

"Draco, you will be a Dragon."

A picture of a green Dragon with grey eyes appeared above Draco.

"Aurora, you will be a Phoenix."

A picture of a black with green striped Phoenix with green eyes appeared above Aurora.

"These are amazing," Neville said, "Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure. Now that you have received my three gifts, it time that our paths go a different way," Arya said.

"What? I thought you said that you were going to help us!" Draco said with anger in his voice.

"I did help you, but now it's forbidden for me to give you any form of assistance. You will have to figure the rest on your own. But I'm sure you will succeed in your task! I have faith in you eight. Never had I seen more brave and strong young adults! I'm really sorry I have to leave you alone, as I enjoyed your company. It's time to part. My next adventure awaits me as does yours!" Arya said.

"Thank you for everything, Arya. I hope we will see each other again," Aurora said.

"I'm afraid not, Aurora, you won't even remember me. You won't remember anything that happened here unless you can activate your jewelry. You will have a feeling like something missing and when you found out what it is, you will remember everything except my name. I wonder who will be the first to remember. It will be most exciting to guess who it will be. Goodbye, dear young ones. May you succeed in your goal!" Arya said and she faded into nothing.

"Arya!" the eight yelled but it was too late. She was gone, of to join The Great Council.

"Now what?" She said she was our ticket home, but now she's gone and we are still here!" Draco said.

Hermione was about to answer when suddenly a bright light surrounded them and when the light was gone, so were the eight young adults. It was if they were never there.

In Hogwarts in the tower of Gryffindor, a girl with bright green eyes shot right up in bed. Her name was Aurora and she just had the craziest dream. She was in a room with seven others. She was a descendant of Slytherin, had the power of Life and could turn into a Phoenix. Shaking her head, she muttered that she should lay of the sugar before going to bed. She lay back down and was asleep again.

Had she stayed awake she would have noticed the light coming from her right shoulderblade and from the girl that was lying next to her, her lower back. Around the castle the same thing happened to six others. The eight have awakened.

**A/N: ok, it's now three o'clock in the morning for me and I finished the story. It's supposed to be a one shot but if you want me to continue this story, you just have to tell me!**

**So review, tell me what you think and what I should do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I never thought that I would continue this story but I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm warning you, the updates will go slow! **

**Chapter 2**

**Aurora POV**

When I woke this morning, my head was killing me. Like someone had put a lot of information in it overnight. Yeah right, like I could learn in my sleep. I'm not Hermione.

My headache wasn't the only strange thing this morning. I have the feeling that I was missing something. Like I know I have something to do, but I can't remember what is was. It was probably nothing to important like saving the world or something. I would remember that, right? And why am I getting these flashes of a room without windows, paintings on the wall and drapes coming from the ceiling.

Shaking my head, I went to the bathroom. A nice, hot shower took care of my headache, but that funny feeling didn't go away. My right ring finger felt funny to. It kept stinging and it was really getting on my nerves. I kept rubbing it until it became too much.

A gasp left me, "What the hell!". Looking down at my hand, I see a light waving around my finger. A snake like ring with emerald eyes. When I stared in the eyes, everything that has happened last night, rushed back. I remember everything . Arya, the Great Council, the room. Who I am, what I can do, the others.

I turned around, so my back faced the mirror. I looked at my right shoulder blade and I saw the heart. It was really there! This was so amazing!

But then reality crushed down on me. I have to fight Voldemort. How in the hell am I going to do that? Well thank Merlin, I'm not alone on this. We are with eight, we can do this!

I touched the ring and thought every name of the others. No replies. Guess I'm the only one awake and the first one. I thought Luna would be first, oh well. Now, what did Arya say. I can't tell the others, they have to find out on their own. However, she didn't say anything about not giving hints and sending them in the right direction.

With a smile on my face, I put on my clothes. A dark skinny jeans, a green top and a black hoody. It was weekend so no uniform. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara. My hair in a high ponytail and the necklace Harry gave me, the golden star. I am ready, let's get this show on the road!

Let's awake the others before sixth year is over. Figure out a plan and get rid of this bastard once and for all. Maybe best if we wait till we all turned seventeen. So we could use magic and not get thrown into jail. This means we are going to have to wait another two years. Well, you don't always get what you wish for and this way we have more time to train.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw my first victim. Hermione was getting ready. Looks like she has a major headache. A smile came on my face. Excellent, let's have some fun! I walked to her, without making any sound. I stopped right behind her.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you this fine morning?" I said very loudly in her ear.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long. The others will be short too. So Hermione is next, you can tell me, who will be next:**

**Harry**

**Ron**

**Neville**

**Ginny**

**Luna**

**Draco**

**Tell me what you think! Lots of love AuroraStarBlack**


End file.
